Truce
by Unintended Muse
Summary: Two forces them to call a truce and the guys find something else to occupy their time.
1. Biggest Gun in the Room

One opened the door to head to the Mess and didn't make it any further than that. Two nodded to the room behind him. "You have a few minutes?"

"Uh, for you? Yeah. Yeah, of course." He backed out of the way so she could enter. Then _he_ shuffled in behind her. Three's head was down and he looked like he'd just had his ass handed to him.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Just seeing him soured One's mood. They'd spent too much time together lately as it was and after that debacle on the surface, One had made plans to stay as far from the man as he could.

Two crossed her arms over her chest. "Things can't go on the way they are."

One glanced at him. He was still keeping his eyes down. "If this is about the thing on the planet, we got the job done."

"I already tried that," Three murmured.

"You almost lost the haul and got all of us killed. Five was _captured_."

One flinched. That couldn't have hurt more if it had been an actual fist and Two hadn't held back on the blow. The look on the girl's face as they hauled her away was burned into One's brain. But it hadn't been just his fault alone. Three looked just as shaken as he felt when he glanced at him.

"We got her back. She," and One really hated himself for taking this one from Three, "she's just a _kid_. She shouldn't have even been there."

"Tried that," Three muttered. He glanced at One and looked away. Two had already ripped him for the job and Five and the constant fighting. Now he was just waiting for whatever punishment to come down.

"We've already discussed this. Five is a part of this crew. We needed her down there. Whatever it is between you needs to stop. Now."

"I can't help it if he's an asshole all the time." One said. "It's not my fault."

Three lit up then with more life than he'd shown since coming in. _"I'm_ the asshole, huh? I've got news for you, Pretty Boy, you pick a whole hell of a lot more fights with me than I pick with you."

"Shut up." Two said. "This isn't about you. This is about us. _All_ of us. If we can't trust the two of you to work together, we become less efficient. Less in control of situations."

"We work fine together," Three said.

"Yeah, when things are bad we even watch each other's backs." One added.

"Only after _you've_ made things bad. We can't keep doing this. It has to stop."

One glanced at Three and found he was already looking at him. A bad feeling started to build in his stomach. "What do you suggest we do?"

Two kissed him. One stayed tense through it. He couldn't relax with every inch of his body so aware of Three watching them. The second her lips were off of his, Two said, "Strip."

One blinked at her, positive that he'd misheard. "Uh...what?"

"Strip." Two's voice held no room for disobedience in it.

One looked at Three and he was just as confused about what was going on. He opened his mouth and of course Three beat him to the question. "Do I really need to be here if you're just gonna do...that? My stomach can't take it."

Two ignored him. She gestured to One's clothes. "Take off your clothes. That's an order."

One found it a lot harder to ignore Three than she did. Shirt, boots, pants, and – when she nodded – his underwear came off, too. He tried to keep his eyes on Two, but he caught Three staring at him from the corner of his eye.

It was a fight to keep the smile off One's face. He knew that he was carrying more than enough to put him squarely above average. There was nothing for him to be ashamed of. "Don't forget to blink."

Three stiffened, but didn't look away from One. Two's eyebrows bunched and she looked to Three when she realized what that meant. The man shrugged. "Just a little gentlemanly curiosity."

"Curiosity about what one is supposed to look like? I get it, though. Must be hard finding out that you don't have the biggest gun in the room."

Three grinned at him and One surprised himself with how comfortable he was becoming just standing here naked in front of them. Maybe even starting to like it.

"Big guns are nice...especially for guys like you that don't know how to use them. No skills necessary."

"Both of you are equally adequate." Two said, trying to head off where this was going.

"Adequate?!" Both men said at the same time.

Two rolled her eyes. Before they could start arguing, she grabbed Three, giving him his own kiss. She pressed her body into his and Three grabbed her ass, squeezing it right where One could see.

Even though he didn't particularly want to, One was definitely watching and enjoying this more than he expected. He rubbed his stomach, using all of his willpower to keep from touching his cock. Unfortunately, touching wasn't a requirement and he still felt himself filling at the display.

Two pushed herself away from Three. "Now, your turn."

No one had to tell him twice. Three started dropping his clothes the second she ordered it. Two slid her hand along One's cock on her way to the bed. "We are going to work together on the _Raza_. Right now, though, you are going to work together on me. Partly as punishment and partly because I need this. The two of your have been riding my last nerve and it's this or I'm spacing the both of you."

The way One was turned, he couldn't see how Three's eyes were taking in all of him. Lingering in places that would've surprised him. Three, on the other hand, had woken up knowing what he liked on women and a pretty strong feeling of what he might like on men. There was always too much going on for him to really give it that much thought. One being a pain in his ass hadn't led him to any stray thoughts like this, either.

Thinking back – as capable of thinking as he was right now – the way One's clothes fit him had been a big hint at what he had underneath. Except for that thing he was hauling around between his legs. He was wondering where One managed to hide it all day and what would happen to his pants if he managed to get hard during the day when One turned and gave him the full-on view of it, thick and too heavy to hold itself up.

It was an act of will to drag his eyes up to One's face and he couldn't control the heat spreading over his cheeks at being caught staring. The uncomfortable – yet disgustingly smug – look on One's face didn't help. "What?"

"Did you even hear what she said?"

Two was bare from the waist up when Three looked at her. Catching his eye, she lay back to shimmy out of her pants. Three watched the way she twisted her hips to get free. There was literally nothing in this room he wasn't enjoying. Maybe if One's body could have been attached to anyone _other_ than One.

Jace Corso. Three wondered if this monster had belonged to whoever One had been before making himself look like Corso or if the surgery had included taking Corso's big piece. Then how would he know that Corso had a big...

Three's mind was working double-time, showing him One and the actual criminal kissing. Same faces, though, since no one knew what One looked like before. Corso on top because Three just knew that One would be the only one bitch enough to take it even from a guy that looked just like him. One taking all of _that_ inside him.

Three's cock twitched. Thinking about their twin bodies going at it should not have been as hot as he was imagining, but there it was.

Two moaned. Three had to blink a couple times to really take in the scene before him. One was kneeling on the bed, kissing her. He was at an angle so Three could see exactly what he was doing with his hand between her legs.

Less thinking. Less thinking was what was needed here if he was going to win.

Two's legs hung off the end of the bed, putting her at the perfect place when he knelt on the floor between them. Three ran his hands up the outside of her legs and she shivered. He got as close as he could before sinking his teeth into One's hand.

One jerked his hand away, shaking it. He glared down at Three and then looked at Two. "He _bit_ me."

Two opened her mouth, but Three set his to work on her at the same time. She arched her back with a gasp. One watched Three grin between her legs before getting to work. It seemed like he was trying to get his tongue everywhere that he could from what One could see.

Working together. They were supposed to be proving they could work together. One turned his attention to what he could touch. He kissed the nipple closest to him before taking it into his mouth. The other, he played with his other hand. Two slid her fingers through his hair and from the corner of his eye, One saw her do the same with Three so that she had one hand on each of their heads.

"Ah..." Two jerked her head up to look down at Three.

One pulled her nipple through his teeth. He shifted enough to be able to see that Three's eyes were on her as his mouth worked. All they could really see were his eyes, but the intensity...the focus he had on her...One couldn't imagine how it would feel to have that turned on him.

It had the desired effect and Two threw her head back, rolling her hips down on Three. Feeling her come, One bit down on her nipple, remembering that she had liked a little pain when they'd been together. It added an extra high to what she was feeling and she tightened her hold on both of their scalps.

"Fuck, you trying to drown me or something?" Three's voice was so low it was more like a rumble and One definitely couldn't ignore how that did something to him. Two, also, because she shifted her hips on the mattress.

"A compliment...definitely a compliment. To you _and_ One." With that, she wrapped her arms around One, pulling him into a kiss.

"But me more, right?" Three asked.

One smiled into the kiss. He threw one leg over Two, straddling her stomach and giving what he thought would be the worst view of him to Three. A groan told him that he must have succeeded.

Two tensed and One felt something touch him from behind at the same time. "You should give a girl a little warning before just going all in."

"You would've seen it if this guy hadn't got in the way." Three slapped him on the back.

The hit made One shiver. "Don't touch me."

"Then get out of my way."

One didn't move until he could actually feel Three moving behind him. He climbed to where he had been before on the bed beside her. One tried to glare at Three, but he got caught in watching the place where Three was rapidly disappearing into Two.

Without One in the way Three leaned down over Two, taking her mouth. One watched the way he pounded into her. There was a definite strength and power in all of Three's body that affected One. One made sure that neither one of them was looking when he gave his cock a couple quick strokes.

Three sat back, putting more power into his thrusts as Two moaned, "There, that's..."

"You gonna come?" Three asked. The words and the tone sent a thrill through One. He didn't have too long to wonder about that because Two pulled him down in time to scream into his mouth.

One whined back into hers when he felt each of Three's final thrusts jar her whole body accompanied by an almost feral growl. Shit, he was going to last an embarrassingly short time.

"All right, Pretty Boy. Your turn."

Two stroked him. "Further up the bed. On your back."

One did. Three helped Two up before slouching on the side of the bed. She climbed up over One, pressing a kiss to his mouth before rubbing his cock over her. She rose up and started sliding down on him.

One swore when he became positive he could feel Three's cum around his cock. On the one hand, it was something to focus on that wasn't how good it felt with her warmth wrapping around him. On the other... "What made you think I'd wanna slide into a glob of you?"

"Hey, I was just thinking about greasing the way for that monster. Wouldn't want anyone to get hurt."

"Who knew you were such a good fr– " One swallowed, unable to finish as she forced the last bit of him inside her. He had to take a few breaths before he could say anything else. "You're so tight...it's almost like Three was never here."

Two was suddenly tighter around him as she squeezed him. She growled, "One."

"Yeah?"

"Fuck me." Two rocked her hips before rising maybe halfway off his cock. She came back down, riding him and he met her with a quick thrust.

They continued that and it became glaringly obvious that he wasn't going to be able to hold out long enough to make her come again. It had been a bit since the last time they'd been together and with everything that had already happened, this wasn't happening.

He grit his teeth, trying to force his mind somewhere else to keep him from letting go. Usually the least sexy thought he could come up with was Three, but something had shifted there that he didn't quite understand, yet.

Something touched his legs and then Two slowed with a laughing moan. One cracked his eyes open and when he saw what was happening on top of him, they shot the rest of the way. Three had climbed behind her, straddling One's knees. He had one arm wrapped around Two just under her breasts to hold her to him. The other was sliding down the middle of her body.

One watched Three begin to rub her, his fingers slipping off to brush One's cock a few times. Feeling Three's fingers touch him there, even a little, did not help him feel any better about lasting. In fact, it was just the opposite. Three had figured out what was happening and pulled Two up so that only a fraction of One's cock remained in her.

When he wrapped his hand around what he could of One's cock below her, One lost it. Three squeezed him tight with each pulse.

Three had only done it on a whim, but he regretted nothing about touching One's cock. Especially not after the reaction he got. One's back bowing, head shoved up into his pillows. The muscles in his stomach jumping. And the sound he made with his mouth half-open. If Three thought he could come again, he might have. As soon as One was done, he hauled Two up and off of him. Cum – from _both_ of them – dripped onto One's cock. Three stared down at it. He was pretty sure the one thing he wanted in the whole universe right now was to lick every drop off of One.

Three threw her to the bed and was there when she rolled onto her back. Two moaned when he jerked her legs apart and again when his mouth touched her.

One felt the bed bounce when Two hit it. It took more effort than he thought it should just to roll his head and watch what Three was doing to her. He could feel the cum cooling on his cock and still couldn't be bothered to do anything about it. Three's hand just _touching_ him had made him come so hard and he couldn't even be bothered to worry about that, either.

"How...how are you even that good...with your mouth?" Two gasped. She was close. So close.

One forced himself to move. She wasn't that far away, anyway, and he only had to roll onto his side. One slid a hand across her stomach and bit down on her closest breast.

"Fuck!" She screamed. They both kept up what they were doing until she pushed at both of them.

One rolled limp onto his back again. He rubbed his face and felt something touch his leg. Then Three's voice. "You mind if I...?"

Before One could process the question, he felt it. Three swiped his tongue over One's cock. The sight and the feel of Three's tongue somewhere so sensitive killed any words he might have had before they ever reached his throat. He suddenly felt a lot less snarky. When Three did it again, he did find enough to say, "I've gotta say...pretty far left field from you."

Three kept cleaning him. He gently picked One's cock up, licking the underside. His tongue ran from the base to the tip while his eyes stayed on One. "You taste like all three of us."

One's cock gave a twitch and white that had hung back pushed up from his slit. Three rushed to catch it, sucking the head into his mouth. He tongued at One before trying to fit as much as One's cock into his mouth as he could. He did not get very far even with the stiffness leaving it.

Three pulled off and was met by One gawking at him. Three sat up like it was nothing, absently rubbing a hand over his mouth. He looked at Two. She was lying on her side, watching both of them. "You guys look like you're getting along better."

Three coughed. "Just clearing up some lingering questions I had from waking up."

One pushed up on his elbows. He grabbed the nearest pillow and covered himself with it. "You, uh...you've been thinking about this since we woke up?"

Three shook his head too fast. "Not this. Not _you_. Had a good idea what I liked. And now we know."

"Have you been...looking...at me?" One asked.

"Hell no. That personality of yours shut that down before I even figured out I might wanna look. As it's doing right now. Now scoot over." Three didn't wait for One to move before plopping down on his back in the small space between One and Two.

One hopped to the side, but there was only so far he could go and they were still touching down the length of one side.

"No more fighting from you two." Two said after a while.

"That was a horrible punishment." One said.

Three snorted. "Yeah, probably not the best way to get anyone not to do something."

"Keep fighting and I'll figure out a better punishment later." Two sighed and sat up. "But now I need to go check the Bridge."

One rolled his head to stare at Three. "Your turn."

"For what?"

"Get your shit and get out of my room."

Three looked around. "This isn't my room?"

One just stared at him until Three cracked a smile. "It's a little late to pretend amnesia."

"Never too late for amnesia." Three slapped One's thigh. "But that should make you happy. You can pretend I wasn't even in here."

One stayed laying with the pillow over him until they were both gone. He raised the pillow enough to look at himself. He'd gone soft, but he did get a little reaction from that slap. "Oh, come on. You didn't like that."

 _A/n: Thanks for reading! The game plan here is to get up one chapter every day to be finished on October 7th. (6 Chapters total) After that, maybe one or two other little Dark Matter surprises._


	2. Please

Three kept catching himself thinking about it every time things around him began to get too quiet. And why shouldn't he think about it? It wasn't like anyone on the ship could read minds. The sex was great. If that was the only thing he was thinking about, then that would be great, too.

But One's _cock_. It had been impressive when he first stripped. Then it had gotten hard watching he and Two kiss. It was so hot and hard when he finally let himself touch it. One could deny it until every star in the whole universe burned out, but he liked it, too. Especially when Three had cleaned him off.

Sometimes, Three felt like he could still taste the mix of them in his mouth. It had already been a week and he'd jerked off three times thinking about it.

The thing that bothered him the most was how little of it he'd got in his mouth. He felt like he should have been able to do more. Like old him could have. The fact that he didn't – and couldn't really push it since One had already come – dug at him. Enough that he had to do something.

#_#_#

One had only bothered cleaning off his hands. That way he could at least get to his room – and the tepid shower within – without leaving greasy smears everywhere. The rest of him was a mess. If he'd known what Five wanted him to do, he would have just let her get Three.

He took his time showering off and enjoyed the silence. The _Raza_ was a big enough ship that they weren't crammed on top of each other and could easily find ways to be alone. Still felt beyond good to be just himself alone in a quiet shower. He didn't leave until the water shifted from tepid to frosty. They needed to get the Android on fixing the shower temperatures. A hot shower would be amazing. If he could remember what one felt like.

Towel around his waist, One headed out to enjoy more time alone in his room. He was bent to dig through his drawers for something to wear when the door slid open. One spun around, grabbing his towel when he felt it slip.

They stared at each other for a long minute before One found his voice. "Are we just opening doors without any warning, now?"

Three at least had the decency to look apologetic. "Uh, to be honest I didn't think you'd be in here. Must've searched the whole ship."

"Five had a project she needed help with. Six and I were underneath a floor for at least a couple hours. I came out all greasy and sweaty so I came back to shower. Why were you looking for me?" One adjusted the towel, tightening it around his hips. He really wanted to get dressed, but Three coming by put him on edge. He wasn't going to leave him alone in here and there was no way in hell that he was going to drop this towel in front of him.

"Wanted to ask you—wait. Why didn't she come to me?"

One snorted. "I agreed to help first. The space was barely big enough for us and, in her words, there would be no way to easily get our bodies out if we killed each other down there."

One waited, but Three just stood there. "Well? You wanted to ask...?"

"Uh...yeah." Three scratched at the back of his neck. He looked...nervous. But in typical Three fashion, he chose the method that just went crashing forward. "I was wondering if you would like to get blown."

One blinked at him. "Excuse me?"

"How would you like a blow job?"

"By who?"

Three stared at him. "Mary freaking Poppins, who do you think?"

One's mouth was suddenly dry. "When?"

"Now, if you want. I mean, you're all nice and clean." Three waved a hand at him.

One sat on the end of the bed. He wasn't sure how much longer his legs were going to hold. "Okay, but only if you ask nicely."

Three narrowed his eyes, turned around, and marched back out of One's room. One waited a minute before getting up. He went to lock the door and it slid open again before he could.

"Please." Three said. He looked up and down the hallway.

"Please, what?"

Three shoved him further into the room and against the wall, the door sliding shut behind them. He eased his fingers between the towel and One's skin. One's heart jumped up into his throat, pounding hard there. When Three spoke again, it was that low growl that he had really liked when they were with Two.

"Please let me suck that thing too big to be normal."

One felt bad for giving in so easily, but then Three slid the towel free so that it dropped to the floor. Three dropped his head to look at One's cock working its way to hard powered by Three's voice and gaze. Three slid his hand around One, stroking him slowly.

One rolled his head back against the wall. This was beyond anything he'd expected for today. Three squeezed him and One bumped his head on the wall. "Seriously, how are _you_ this big?"

"Oh, about a million needles. Hours of surgery. Painful recovery. And the rehab...you wouldn't believe the rehab they made me do before they'd ever let me leave the hospital with one this big. But is the life I chose, dammit!"

Three cracked what was possibly the biggest grin he'd ever seen on the man. He started laughing, giving One a couple strokes. "Sit your ass down, Pretty Boy. I think that might help."

"You're seriously going to try this?"

"Sit down."

"At least tell me if you're staying dressed the whole time. That way I can know if you're going to expect some reciprocation." One turned to sit down and he was surprised to see that Three hadn't already stripped off every stitch of clothing.

Three shook his head. "This is about me. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. Except sit there. If you don't sit there, I will be forced to tie you down."

"If that sounds more fun than it should...?"

Three licked his lips, glancing down at One's cock. "Then I might have to come back later."

"Later...provided you don't choke and die now."

"Ha. Ha." Three sank to his knees, pushing One's legs apart.

One swallowed. He was completely exposed to Three and while a part of him was turned on by the thought of it, the rest was horrified. "Is that really necessary?"

Three stared at One's cock. "Yeah. Here, come closer. Edge of the bed."

Three pulled on One's thighs until he was barely perched on the edge of the mattress. It angled his hips differently, changing the way his cock hung in front of Three. Three chewed on his lip as he took everything in. All One could manage was to watch him. It was the most strategizing he'd ever seen from Three.

It hit One that up until this moment, he'd still thought Three was pulling some kind of joke. He was serious about what he was going to do and that made One's cock twitch. Three noticed and angled his eyes up at One. "You have something to say?"

"Yeah, stop staring at me and _do something_. Anything. Like that...ah..."

Three had started stroking One's cock from base to tip. He twisted his hand at the head, squeezing until One moaned, his hips giving a little thrust. One watched, disconnected from his body, as Three's head lowered to his cock. Three's tongue licked the length. At the tip, he opened his mouth and started the descent.

On the underside of his cock, One felt Three's tongue and on the top, the barest scrape of his teeth. One's muscles were so tense that he felt like they could snap at any moment. He trusted Three to not hurt him, but this whole situation was just so surreal that the knowledge didn't help him relax.

Three gagged and his mouth tightened around One. His teeth dug in a little harder and One was pretty sure that wasn't supposed to feel as good as it did. Three slid back and off of One. His teeth dragged the whole way and One couldn't stop the long moan.

One's cock twitched, wanting to go back into the warmth. "You okay?"

Three coughed, wiping his mouth. He spread his spit over One's cock with one hand as he coughed again. "Not until I do this."

"What's the big deal?" One asked.

"I _can_. I just...I wasn't prepared for that." Three bent to mouth over One's balls.

One rolled his head back. "Mmm..."

Three kept playing with them. He ran his tongue over every bit of skin he could, even down behind them. One twisted his hips. He was about to beg for more of whatever Three would give him when Three stopped, leaning back. Of course.

"I really hate you," One whined. He let himself fall back on the bed, one arm over his face. A minute passed in complete silence and One dragged his arm away to look down at him. Three was still staring at his cock.

"Maybe you should move up on the bed. Lying down." Three said.

"You know what? No. I'm staying right here. You can do this without taking all of me. I'm done playing around. My cock isn't your—"

Three got to his feet and grabbed One's legs, trying to shove him higher on the bed. "Come on... _move_."

One pushed up on his elbows. "Blow me."

Three changed his grip to One's thighs and used his whole body to shove One's body over the mattress. He feet slipped and he fell on top of him. They stayed frozen like that until Three pushed himself up enough to look at One. His stomach stayed pressed to One's cock and he didn't make any move to get up just yet.

One experimentally thrust up and moaned when it felt good. He got to do it again before Three got up, depriving him of that, too. "Dammit, Three, I – "

Three took his cock again. He pushed down as far as he could and though the pleasure made him want to shut his eyes, but One couldn't stop watching Three force as much of his cock as he could into his mouth. He pulled back and sank lower.

One could actually _see_ Three's jaw relaxing. There was still a little more when Three had to stop again. His breathing was coming too fast, a whooshing sound in his nose that worried One. "Three, maybe you should come up for air."

There was a rumbling in Three's throat that felt _amazing_. One leaned up and touched Three's head. Three sank a little lower and One was positive he was feeling Three's throat. "Almost there...just a little more."

Three sucked on him suddenly and One's hips thrust up out of his control. That last little bit disappeared and Three's lips touched One's pelvis. Three's throat convulsed around him and One cried out. "Fuck! That! That feels so good!"

Three rose up slowly. His teeth raked hard along One's whole length and it was only Three's hands holding him down keeping him from thrusting up again. At the tip, Three sucked hard.

"I'm gonna come..." The feeling came on so fast that One was trembling with no time to brace himself.

Three pulled off completely. He stroked One fast, aiming his release on One's stomach. One was sure he'd lost himself for a second. One minute he was coming and the next had Three licking his stomach clean. He chanced a look and Three's cock was obviously hard in his jeans. "Hey."

Three looked up at him, spit shining around his mouth. He wiped it on the back of his hand and grinned down at him. "Did it."

"You did." One felt himself returning a goofy grin and couldn't stop it. He gestured down Three's body. "You want some help with that?"

Three looked down and shook his head. "You don't have to. Told you this is about me."

"Just offering. Maybe I thought it was a good way to thank you for what you just did. At least take care of it before you leave."

Three moved up beside him and opened his pants. His cock was so hard it practically popped out. One chuckled. "Did you have a little too much fun with what you were doing?"

"Too much fun? Really?" Three took hold of himself, pointing his cock at One's stomach as he began to stroke at a good pace.

One knew what he was going to do and it would be a lie to pretend he didn't like that it was happening. "You know, you were really good at that. Felt great."

Three moaned. He glanced at One and One's staring made him turn the glance into something longer. One smiled. The world had gone wonky, but he might as well have fun with it. "And you're really good at...gun stuff. Using them...cleaning them..."

"Your dirty talk really sucks." Three grunted.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were the kind of person that gets off on themselves." One bit back.

"I do. But if you're trying to help, it's not working."

"Still can't believe how good your mouth felt. Your tongue...your teeth..." One lowered his voice, thinking about how he felt every time Three spoke in that kind of growl.

"Yeah...more?"

"Your...throat...I think you were choking, there, but it felt so good. I think I could've come down your throat."

"Fuck."

"You like that? Maybe we can do that next time. Maybe you can be the one lying down and I'll shove my cock in your mouth."

Three swallowed, a whining moan crawling out. "Really close."

Feeling bold, One said, "You'd like it if I fucked your throat, wouldn't you?"

"Mmhm..." Three had his eyes clenched shut tight. One had the feeling that he was imagining everything he said.

"And you'd squeeze me so good even when you can't breathe. When I come, it'll go straight into your stomach. Nice and hot – "

"Fuck!" Three growled and One felt his cum splattering his stomach. "Ah, shit..."

One had enough time to recognize that it was _Three's cum_ on his skin before Three fell on him. His mouth took One's and One was too shocked to do anything about it. It was short, but intense, and Three was the one to break it. He pushed back from One, looking more embarrassed than anything.

Three glanced at the new mess he'd made on One's stomach and grabbed the nearest bit of sheet he could drag over One. He scrubbed him clean with it before getting dressed. On his way out, he said, "I'll, uh, see you later."

One was left lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.


	3. Private Channel

Days had gone by and One still wasn't sure what happened. Actually, it was more like he wasn't sure what was real and what was obviously some kind of crazed hallucination.

Real? One lying alone in his bed, completely naked with cum on his sheets. Hallucination? Probably everything else that he thought happened, but wasn't so sure of. Which would include Three waltzing into the room as if it was his own, demanding One let him suck his cock. Then the part where Three actually sucked his cock. Then Three jerking his own cock all over One's stomach was definitely not real. Couldn't be.

That kiss? All in One's head. Had to be. Which really made him wonder if something weird was going on in his head. Something he had to worry about.

The worst was that One could've easily convinced himself that it was all just a dream except for the times he kept catching Three looking at him after that.

Three never said anything, though, even when they were alone. And there was no way he was going to be the one to bring up what may or may not have happened.

Something that had definitely changed was how much he thought about Three. _Bisexual Three_. One hadn't even given that any thought. What if he was that way, too? Could they actually have some fun with this? Dream or no, they weren't fighting half as much as they were used to, so there was that.

One logged into the network as soon as they'd docked to the station. It had kept bugging him and now it wouldn't. He was about to open a video when the door buzzed. One blacked the screen and went to see who it was.

"We're ready to go." Five said, her voice much peppier than he felt. Her face fell when she saw what he was wearing. "And you don't look ready."

One rubbed his face. He'd forgotten to tell anyone that he'd changed his plans to staying in the _Raza_. They could handle the gathering of supplies without him. "You know what? I think I'm sitting this one out."

"What? Why?! The Android says that this station is known for having the most insane flavors of ice cream _in the universe."_

That was not the way to go. Without him asking for it, One's mind supplied him with images of Three eating ice cream the way he'd swallowed his cock.

"I was kinda hoping you and me could run through about a hundred of them before Two put us to work." She finished.

One squashed the images of Three and the ice cream down into a box for later. "That does sound really fun, but my stomach's been flipping around. I don't wanna see what might happen if I put ice cream in it. You should bring me back some, though. Maybe not a hundred of them, but a couple," he laughed.

"If I try to bring even _one_ back on the _Raza_ , Three's going to eat it and you know it."

Images. Images. Images.

One shook his head. "Then you tell him that if he so much as _looks_ at my ice cream, you're going to tell me and I will figure out an appropriate punishment."

Five's face lit up at the idea. "Yeah...maybe we can come up with something ice cream related. Punishment fit the crime."

"Yeah...it'll definitely be cream related." One mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said, 'yeah.' We can figure out something good."

"Okay." Five grinned. "Do you have a list or something of the stuff you wanted to get? I can pick it up for you."

"Sure." One grabbed the paper he'd written everything on and a couple cards with his share of the loot on them. "Wouldn't trust anyone else with it."

"I hope you feel better."

"Me, too. Thanks," he shut the door after she left and said, "for helping me research gay sex."

One locked the door and went back to his screen. He turned it back on and just stared. There were a _lot_ of things he could look at.

#_#_#

One flipped through several short videos. The guys were definitely enjoying themselves, but One was finding it hard to wrap his mind around how that could be possible. It just really didn't seem like that could feel as good as they were making it out to be. All of these videos were probably fake, anyway. Real sex, but over-exaggerated ohs and ahs and fuck me harders.

It did have the desired effect, though. One adjusted himself in his jeans, giving it a good squeeze. He wasn't going to jerk off. Not yet, anyway.

His current video was of one man on his back, the other covering him. One couldn't help it. He thought about when Three was on top of Two. How he couldn't look away from where Three was pounding into her the same as this man was doing. Come to think of it, he had a very similar build to Three.

Which was why Three's voice in his ear made him scream. _"What's this the Kid said about you being too sick to come out?"_

One muted the video, but left it playing. He pushed the Comm in his ear. "It's exactly how it sounds."

" _Aw, is One having tummy troubles?"_

"Don't you have work to do or stuff to buy? People other than me to annoy?" One's eyes followed the men on the screen. He hadn't realized how much he'd gotten used to the sounds until they were gone.

" _I'll get to that later. So do you think you're contagious or what?"_

"That has anything to do with you?"

" _It'll effect whether I come by later or not."_

One coughed. He scrabbled to stop the video, the irrational fear that Three could somehow see him – see what he was doing – making itself his number one thing. His finger bumped the mute instead.

" _Ah...yeah, fuck me with your big cock...fucking come inside me..."_

One hit the button again, but the damage was done. Three was roaring laughter straight into his ear. One hung his head, popping the Comm out to cut down on the volume. "Goddammit."

" _One? One!"_ Three's voice came tinny through the bud in his hand.

One pressed it back into his ear. "...what?"

" _So you are really_ fucking _sick, right?"_

"I just wanted some time alone, okay? Is that some great sin?"

" _Only if you're alone time is spent naked. Are you naked?"_

"Aren't you in public?"

" _No. When I heard what you were watching, I ducked somewhere private. So, are you naked?"_

One rolled his eyes. "I'm not doing this with you."

" _Doing what? Answer the question."_

"This. You're having some kind of audio sex moment and I'm not doing that. Not on our Comm. Shit!" One could've kicked himself for not having thought of it sooner. "Please tell me that you are on a private channel."

" _There are private channels?"_

"Oh, my God, Three! Any – or all – of the others could have heard that! Could be hearing this! Shit...shitshitshit..."

" _Don't get your panties in a bunch. Of course they can't hear us. Unless you want to pretend they can if that's what turns you on."_

"Goodbye, Three."

" _No, wait! Come on. I'm not doing anything right now. Entertain me."_

"No."

" _You really do suck at being any fun. I think I'm gonna have to find me a tall redhead who knows how to have a good time."_

"Great. Have fun." One shut off his Comm. He set it on the desk. If anyone needed him, they could contact the Android and she could tell him.

One stared at the still shot of the end of the video where it froze. They were both laughing and One could just barely make out a thin trail of cum on the guy's stomach. He backed up the video.

" _Ah...yeah, fuck me with your big cock...fucking come inside me..."_

One backed it up again.

" _Ah...yeah, fuck me with your big cock...fucking come inside me..."_

" _...fuck me with your big cock...fucking come inside me..."_

" _...fucking come inside me..."_

" _...inside me..."_

One was beginning to think he had a real problem.

Before he could deal with that, there was another, bigger, problem squeezed into his jeans right now. For some reason, he couldn't stop feeling like Three was right there, watching him pull his cock free. One started the video again, focusing more on the guy on top. He didn't have any illusions about where he'd be if this happened. He couldn't even imagine pushing himself inside Three.

Well, he could _imagine_ it, just not realistically or for the first time. Three would fit inside him easier than he would fit inside Three.

Was he actually thinking about this? The way that his cock felt like it had swelled larger in his hand said that yes, he was thinking about it and he did kind of like where these thoughts were heading.

The guy in the video had already been inside the other when he pulled out and jerked the guy's hips up so that he could work his tongue where his cock had just been. All evidence pointed to Three being really good at that.

One gave up on the judging of his own thoughts and let himself imagine Three hauling him up like this. The guy getting eaten out had his head back, moans pouring from his mouth. He rocked his hips and the guy moved to fold him even more on himself in a way that looked to One to be more painful than fun. But it did make it so that he could grab onto more of the guy. He pulled on him until the guy stopped, grinning down at him in a very Three-like way.

One moaned. He had been just leisurely moving his hand over his cock until he saw that. He squeezed himself as the guy let the other straighten himself out before he pushed inside him again. They kissed and One could feel the ghost of Three's lips on his.

The fucking got harder and the guy on his back devolved into just one long sound. One pushed his hips forward, fucking his hand. Ideally, that would be Three's hand working him the way this guy was doing to his partner. Fucking and stroking until he was a mindless mess.

He heard the change in the video, knew they were close. One fucked his hand faster, trying to imagine how it would feel to have something inside him like that. To have _Three_ inside him like that. Growling, especially when he was going to come. Kissing him, if the two times One had seen Three come were any indication.

" _Ah...yeah, fuck me with your big cock...fucking come inside me..."_ The guy moaned. He wrapped his arms around the other and that was it. One's cum hit the front of the desk. He came with a long drawn out, "Ah!" that was straight from his throat.

One sagged back in the chair, hand still wrapped firmly around his cock.

While he still floated in an afterglow that felt like it turned his very _bones_ to jelly, the door clicked. It didn't open because he distinctly remembered locking it after Five left. It clicked again. Whoever it was that came back early, One couldn't bring himself to even think about getting up and answering it. It was out of the question.

One's eyes landed on the Comm still sitting on the desk. He scooped it up, letting his cock lie heavy on his thigh while he put it in his ear. The second he turned it on, _"One? I know that you are in there."_

One flinched, shutting off the computer. "What is it, Android? Something happen?"

" _No. Two contacted me when she could not reach you. The crew is going to remain on the station longer than initially expected. She wanted to see if you are feeling well enough to join them."_

One thought about it. He was really done here. Achieved what he wanted to achieve. Learned what he wanted to learn. A quick shower and he could surprise them. "I think I will. But don't tell anyone, yet."

" _Okay, One."_


	4. Slug Berry

Three really could have taken care of himself in a bathroom, but where was the fun in that? Plenty of people on the station and he was sure that he could find one that would love to help him out. Three was on a hunt for a redhead just like he'd told One when someone sidled up next to him while he was looking at...well, he wasn't really sure what that was.

"See anything you like?"

Three looked to his right and saw that a cute redhead had actually found him. He put on his best smile. "Couple things. But that was before I saw you. Now there's only one thing I want to pick up."

"Uh huh."

"Yeah, I'm just not sure I have enough money to buy her."

The smile dripped off of her face. "Excuse me? I'm not for sale."

"Ah, but you smoke the rest of the inven – " The smack had some definite power to it. She managed to make it hurt all the way through his head.

"That's fine. I've got limited funds, anyway." Three took a step back when she turned back to glare at him.

Three rubbed his cheek again. That turned out to be the warm-up slap to a whole series of slaps from a variety of women and one man. He was nursing his wounds after changing his game plan to 'Fuck it, I'm just gonna go see One later,' when Two called everyone through the Comm.

 _I am calling a mandatory lunch break. I want to see all of you._

Three could handle some food and beer right about now. He heard Five's voice when he was close enough to see One sitting with them, trying to fend her off. "Would you just open...your...mouth?!"

One shook his head, humming a negative at her. Six and Two were holding him in his chair, trying to hold him still while a teenage girl was coming at him with a spoonful of something. Four sat back, actually laughing.

Two shifted and saw Three standing there. She whispered something in One's ear. That must have done it. Five gave a victory cry and shoved the spoon in. One remained tense for a second and then relaxed. "Why would you even call it that when it tastes so good?!"

"I told you!" Five said.

"What happened to being so sick that you couldn't leave the _Raza_?" Three asked and One jumped.

One rolled his head back to look at him, shoving Five off of him and into another chair. "I got better."

"Uh huh. Where's mine?"

One raised his hand. "You took too long, so I ate what Five got you."

"You _ate_ my ice cream."

One shrugged. "It was gonna melt."

Three hauled him out of his chair by his arm. "Then you're getting me more."

When they were out of earshot, Three said, "So, you're all good, now?"

"Yep." One tried to pull his arm out of Three's hold when he realized they were heading down a hall off of the main drag. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Finding somewhere quiet. Less people."

"What, your 'tall redhead that knows how to have fun' didn't wear you out?"

Three didn't say anything and One laughed. "I knew your face looked puffy on one side. How many was it this time?"

"A _couple_ of people did not appreciate the way I operate." Three found an empty room that looked a little too much like the room Corso had kept them in for One's comfort. "So, did you find out what you wanted?"

"What?"

Three turned to him, lowering his voice. "'Ah, fuck me with your big cock. Come inside me.'"

One blushed, looking away from him. "Just research, Three."

"Research on something you want to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe..."

One's back hit the door, Three's mouth on his. One broke the kiss with a gasp. "Definitely not here..."

"No. But you _are_ helping me out. You obviously got to have some fun and I didn't. That's not very fair."

One smirked. "It's not my fault that you can't find anyone to stoop low enough to sleep with you."

One turned them so that Three was against the door. He kissed Three and swallowed his moan. "Kissing turns you on."

"No..."

One touched him through his jeans and Three swallowed. "Yeah? Pretty sure you haven't been hard since you were on the Comm with me."

"Lost it somewhere between the fourth and fifth hit to my face."

One kissed him while pulling his cock out. "Yeah? And you got it back...?"

"Two and Six were holding you down."

One pulled back to look at him. "What?"

"I don't know. Something about you struggling against them really got me. It's weird."

One sank to his knees. "And you suck my cock while they're holding me?"

Three nodded and then One was sucking him. There was a crackle in their ears and then, _"Did you guys get lost?"_

One pulled back, running Three's cock over his lips. "Speak."

Three rolled his eyes and hit the Comm. "The pretty boy dragged me to the bathroom with him because he's a _girl_."

" _Is everything okay?"_ Two asked.

"Yeah. Just had to..." Three lost his train of thought when One sucked hard.

One pulled back and looked up with a grin on his face when Two said, _"Three, come in."_

"Really hard to take a piss with you in my ear." Three spat out before One could swallow him again. Two didn't say anything else and Three clicked his Comm off.

One let Three take hold of his head. All he had to do was keep his mouth open and let Three fuck his mouth. As Three got close, One thought about the video.

" _Ah...yeah, fuck me with your big cock...fucking come inside me..."_

Three moved faster, growling with every breath. "Fuck yeah...gonna come, One."

One tightened his mouth around him, but Three still managed to slide out. He jerked his cock and all One could do was shut his eyes to keep Three's cum from getting in them. He kept them shut as Three pulled him to his feet. Predictably, Three's lips covered his before One felt his fingers gathering the cum off his face.

One cracked his eyes open to see Three sucking on his own fingers. "Who gave you permission to make a mess on my face?"

"I did." Three kissed him again and One could taste the cum there. "Too bad you can't see how you look right now."

Three cleaned him up and then, " _Now_ I'm ready for some ice cream. What was that Five was forcing on you?"

One couldn't stop scrubbing at his face. He swore he could still feel the stripes on his skin. They would definitely have to stop off at a bathroom for a proper cleaning. "Oh, some flavor she tried." One shivered just thinking about the name. "Slug Berry."

Three's face twisted and One went on. "It tastes amazing. Took two people holding me down and Five forcing it into my mouth."

"About that...what did Two say to you to get your mouth open?"

"She said you told her what we did. It startled me."

"I would never!"

One just stared at him until Three shrugged. "Okay, but I haven't. Yet."

"Come on. Let's get back to the others." One said.

"I hope you can find that video again because I wanna see it when we get back to the _Raza_."

One nodded. "Figured you would."


	5. Call to Arms

p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" Three did watch the video and One enjoyed listening to the video again with Three's cock in his mouth. One couldn't help wondering again how it would feel if Three was doing to him what the guy in the video was. Getting him to make those same sounds. As hard as he tried, though, One still couldn't quite grasp how emthat/em could feel like anything other than uncomfortable. Before quickly descending into an agonizing experience that would scar him for life./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Three slid his fingers through One's hair. It sent chills down his back and made One moan around him. To that, Three tightened his fingers, pulling on One's hair. One dropped a hand to squeeze himself. Getting turned on by emThree/em was such a new thing that he still wasn't sure how he felt about it./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""I saw that," Three said followed by a chuckle./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"One pulled off to glare up at him. "Eyes on the screen."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Mouth on the cock." Three shot back./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""You're supposed to be watching the porn, not me." One ran his hand over Three's cock, squeezing him as he thrust into it./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Stop being so damn distracting, then."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"One smirked and went down on Three, not stopping until his lips touched hair. Three groaned long and low. One definitely liked that sound. Enough that he had to touch himself again./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Would you just take it out already?" Three said./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"One rolled his eyes and dropped his hands so that he could open his pants. Without at least one hand keeping him steady, he slipped forward until Three was in his throat. One gagged and Three pulled his head up. One's hands grabbed at Three's legs, breathing around what was left of Three's cock in his mouth./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Three carefully moved One's mouth on him. "Come on, work yourself."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"One swallowed around him and finished pulling himself out. At this point, he could barely hear the couple on the screen. There was no way he could let himself believe that he wasn't getting off to just sucking Three./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"When he was alone later, One found he couldn't stop thinking about it. He had started wondering if this was already moving past just being something fun to do to break up the monotony. But he couldn't deny the benefits. For starters, they were definitely getting along better. Just that made everyone else more relaxed. And this was the best One had felt since waking up from stasis./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Pain exploded in the back of One's right thigh. He stumbled, almost dropping the staff in his hands to grab his leg. "Ow!"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Four looked pleased with himself. "Focus. It doesn't matter what's inside your head. The only thing that matters is what I'm going to do next."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""I know what you're going to do next." One barely blocked Four's next attack. "Kick my ass."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""If you believe that, then you should leave because you've already lost." Four brought the staff up and when One easily caught it, he kicked One's legs out from under him. One hit the ground and before he knew it, Four was standing over him, end of the staff pressing into his throat./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"One rolled his head back in defeat. He huffed out, "Shit."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""You do roll over easy, don't you?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"At Three's voice, One's body tensed. Four pulled back and One sat up. "Yeah? Let's see how you do."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Don't have to. Bullets beat wood. If I ever run into some guy holding a stick, I'll just shoot him. Easy." Three smirked from the door./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Four pointed the staff at him. "You do not understand art."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Art isn't going to keep you alive. Eh, Pretty Boy, we've got some business."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Hah." One accepted Four's hand to pull him up. "What makes you think I'd be stupid enough to do any kind of business with you?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Three held up a bag. "Because we're emfriends./em"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""What's that?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Three shook the bag at him, bouncing whatever was in it. "Come and find out."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"One reached for the bag and Three jerked it away from him. Three let him take it on the second grab. One looked into the bag and for a second, all he felt was confusion. There were other things in the bag, but all he could see was a handgun. The more he stared at it, the more something wrong stuck out to him. When it hit him, One felt the blood drain out of his face. He clenched the bag shut in one fist./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""What is it?" Four asked./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"One looked up and Three was gone. "Excuse me. I have to go kill Three. Now."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Are you okay?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Yeah..." One shot out of the room. He knew Three had gone straight to his room because they never did this in Three's. Three had just sat down on his bed when he burst in./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""What are you thinking?!"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""That I could make all your perverted dreams come true. You don't like it?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"One reached into the bag and pulled the silicone gun out. Aside from the rounded edges, it looked real. It was obvious what it was meant for, but the barrel seemed too...wide. "Really?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""What? That doesn't turn you on?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"One's mouth worked open and shut. He didn't know what to say. Actually, there wasn't anything to say. He should have seen this coming. "It looks like a real gun! I'm a little scared that you apparently want to shove a emgun/em inside me. Inside..." Just saying the word made One's head spin. Three bought this thing that was specifically meant to go eminside/em him. He'd thought about that and bought stuff for that./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Three cracked a big grin. "I really couldn't leave it there when just thinking about it and you made made me so hard. Just emthinking/em about trying it out on you."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"One's face burned and he couldn't keep himself from imagining it, too. "But...even if I let you...it's too big."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""What? It's the same size as me!"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"One snorted. He wrapped one hand around the barrel and held it up for Three to see. "Lie to someone who hasn't become pretty familiar with your...size."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Three narrowed his eyes. "I don't see any difference. But I figured you'd freak out, so – "/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""I'm not freaking out."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"" – so I also got a spare."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"One threw the 'gun' at him. "I swear, if the other one is shaped like a gun, I'm using it on emyou./em"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Three pointed the 'gun' at him. "I'm not going to lie – that is tempting. Bang."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"One pulled out the other and this one was at least shaped like a normal cock. Thankfully a smaller one. One blushed just holding it. "You're really serious about this, huh?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Knock yourself out. Just, uh, call me with the verdict later." Three tossed the 'gun' on One's bed and opened the door./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Then One was alone with the bag. He dumped the rest out on top of the 'gun.' Three bottles of lube – someone was feeling pretty confident. Which was great because One didn't. He picked up the normal toy and really looked at it. This one was definitely more like Three's. That wasn't too comforting considering where they were expecting it to fit./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"One shoved everything into the bag and the bag into a drawer./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"#_#_#/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"One wouldn't even look at him. Not that anyone else really noticed, but it left Three wondering if he'd pushed it too far with the toys. When he'd seen the shop, it was more of a joke than anything else. He thought it was at least worth a shot./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Plus, after a little thought, Three really wanted to do this and he needed One on board./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Three tried to push it out of his mind. He'd given One the toys and the idea – it was out of his hands./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"#_#_#/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"It had been days since their last encounter. The lacking didn't seem to be causing Three any trouble, which only stood to infuriate One. He was disturbed to find out that he'd grown so accustomed to spending alone time with Three. He couldn't help wondering if Three and Two were spending time together again and for some reason that had him snapping at people./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"They were about to head out on a mission where all heads needed to be in the game when Two pulled him aside. "You're distracted."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"What was he supposed to do, argue against that? He'd been trying to hide it and she'd already seen through that. "I'm fine."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""I don't want you going down there if you're not up to it."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"One stared into her eyes trying to figure out if Three had been visiting her behind his back. He caught that thought. Behind his back? He and Three weren't in a relationship./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"He smiled. "I'm in this."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Good." Three patted him on the shoulder. "Cause I'm not going to babysit you."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"One sagged on his feet. He caught Two staring at him. "I'm fine."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"#_#_#/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"They were not fine. The blast threw them off their feet. One scrambled up again and Three was right on his heels. They made it a few stumbling steps before realizing they were down a person./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Five was still laying where they had hit the ground. Both men grabbed the girl, dragging her behind a pile of debris just as the bullets began flying again. One looked Five over while Three reloaded his guns./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""How is she?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"One glanced at him. "I'm not a doctor. I think she's just out."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Shouldn't be much farther. If you can carry her and run, I'll have you covered."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Five murmured something and blinked her eyes open. One met her with a nervous smile. "Welcome back."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"She focused on him and Three. "What happened?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Bomb went boom." Three said./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Three tried to blow us up."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""I didn't think it would be that big. Kid, can you run?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Five moved her legs. "I think so."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Good. You guys move when I say."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""No," One said. "We go together."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""You first. I'll be right behind you."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"One bit his lip. "Three, I'm calling."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""What?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Right now. I'm calling you. Consider this a emcall. /emA verdict."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""I'm a little busy for that right now."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Then you better make it back to the ship."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"The rest of the mission was a blur after that. Five was out of the Infirmary that day, but Three still hadn't woken up after the last explosion knocked him all the way out. One was stuck in a place sucking down coffee and obsessing over what he could've done better on the mission. If there was anything else he could've done./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Two's voice came in his ear. "Three's awake."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Of course by the time he got there, Three was fighting to get up and out of the Infirmary. That didn't surprise him and One rushed to grab him when he started to go down on his feet. Six was on the other side and between them, they got back to sitting on the bed./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""I'm emfine/em." Three blinked at One. "Okay, maybe not. Unless Corso's here on a friendly visit. Or I'm in Hell because I see at emleast/em two Ones."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"One shook his head. "Just home. Maybe you should lay down."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""You called me." Three smirked./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"One became acutely aware that the entire crew was in the room with them. They had no idea what that meant, but he had a feeling they'd be able to figure it out if his face started burning. "Must have been hearing stuff."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Yeah." Three looked around for the Android. "How long am I stuck here?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""I want to continue monitoring you for the next twenty-four hours, at least."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Fair." Three made eye contact with One. One answered with a little nod./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Behind closed doors, One panicked. With Three locked up in the Infirmary, at least he knew Three wasn't coming for him. Not yet. But tomorrow or the next day...hells, the second the Android gave him the clear to leave./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"One knew what he had to do. He secured the door and grabbed the bag from the drawer, dumping everything Three had bought on the bed. One cock, one 'gun', and three bottles of lube. Somehow, this collection really summed up what he thought of Three./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"One had saved three videos from when they were connected to that station's Net, but Three only knew about the one he'd caught One watching./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;".em..fuck me with your big cock.../em One shivered./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"The second and third he'd hidden from Three for good reason. The second had a couple that spent about as much time just kissing as they did with the actual sex. One kept it because it was nice and he liked it. He kept it secret because he didn't want to have to deal with Three razzing him about it./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"One hadn't really watched the third more than to flip through it before he saved it. It was a lone man working a toy inside himself. He thought it gave a good vantage to see how that was disappearing inside there./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"One turned on the vid and took a seat on the side of the bed. When he'd started recording, he'd already had his fingers inside himself. He smiled into the camera before angling it low./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"One picked up the toy that looked like Three's cock. It even almost felt like him, too. The size, the weight, the gentle way it curved here. But it wasn't alive. It wasn't warm in the way Three's always was because there wasn't any blood pumping beneath this skin./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"One slid his hand up the shaft. The guy on the screen was slowly working the toy inside him. After a deep breath, One dropped the toy with the other stuff and grabbed the nearest bottle of lube./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Almost an hour later, he was at least getting more comfortable with his fingers in spite of how awkward it all felt. It wasn't fun. His hand cramped up twice and he'd had to take breaks to keep it usable. It was working and he could probably get the toy in, but for what? He couldn't find anything good about what he was doing. His cock had even lost interest after a while of hanging in there, seemingly hoping that something different would happen./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"One wiped his hand on the sheets and changed to the second vid for something a little different than repeating the other again./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"One man - Thomas, he'd gathered on his first watch-through - was seated against the headboard in only jeans. He had one arm stretched behind his head to scratch at the opposite shoulder as he intently watched someone off-screen. Isaac, blond as opposed to Thomas' dark hair, crawled on the bed toward him wearing nothing at all. He muttered something the camera couldn't catch and Thomas laughed in return./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"When Isaac was in his lap, they kissed and it was slow and easy. No urgency or a fire that needed to be put out right now. They knew that they had plenty of time to do this again and again./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"One liked playing with Three. He liked the way it was easy like the guys on the screen. Sometimes even slow like when he'd blown Three the other day./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"He watched Isaac strip Thomas of his remaining clothes and began showing himself a little attention now that he'd returned. Isaac stayed in Thomas' lap the whole time. It kept their faces close and aside from a few times where Isaac's head hung limp on his neck, they took the opportunity to keep their mouths attached./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"One glanced at the realistic toy. He picked it up and knew that this was going inside him at some point. Now or later with the real thing, it didn't matter./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"He scoot to the edge of the bed and spread his legs. After a couple minutes of trying and that didn't work, he got an idea./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"One slid off the bed and crouched on the floor. He stroked the toy, trying to imagine that it really was Three's. His fingers slipped even easier up inside him. He leaned back against his bed and pushed the tip of the cock inside him. He worked it as far as he could before pulling it back out. Still weird./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"One managed to get the cock a little deeper the second time and decided to stop at there. He didn't need the whole thing. He slid it in and out, noting how every fake vein rubbed inside him. Thinking about the veins made him think about the actual Three's cock. How it would feel rubbing inside him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"One stroked himself while lazily pushing the toy inside. Pretending that it was real. When he felt himself getting closer, One stopped moving it. Instead he just held it inside while stroking his own cock. Three's lips on his. He always kisses him when he comes -/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Ah!"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"One had to wait for his muscles to relax before he could pull the toy free. He tossed the toy on the floor and dropped into a seat with his back against the bed./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"That was...he could do that. He could definitely do that for Three./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p 


	6. Handled

One came out of the bathroom and froze. He was only wearing a towel and had the now clean toy in hand and there was a body in his bed. The other things were still lying untouched on the mattress next to him. One grabbed the bag and scooped everything up, tossing it in the drawer again. When he turned back, Three's eyes were open and on him.

"You're supposed to be in the Infirmary." One said.

Three propped his head up on one arm. "Hope I'm not ruining your night. Looks like you were planning something big. Or that something already happened."

"It may have. You're supposed to be resting."

"I can rest here."

"And being monitored by the Android. In the Infirmary." One found a pair of shorts to pull on.

"I talked her into letting me out." Three slid over so that there was room for One.

One hesitated. "So you're just going to...sleep here."

"Yeah. Sleep. Now come on, I'm tired and we still have to talk about this call."

One slid under the sheet beside him. No matter what they did, there had never been any sleeping over. Three waited until One was comfortable and then, "So, did you like it?"

One shrugged. "It was different."

"Different." Three moved closer to him. He pushed up until he was hovering over One. He shut his eyes and shook his head.

"You okay?" One asked, grabbing his arms when he swayed.

"Yeah. Room just goes all spinney every once in a while."

One tried to get up. "Come on, I'm taking you back to the Android."

"One, don't. I can't sleep in that place."

"Is she going to be looking for you?"

Three shook his head, moving back to lay flat. "Probably. But she'll have to look a bunch of places to find me, so I can get a little sleep before that."

One nodded. There were a couple minutes of their breathing and then, "Did you like it?"

One played with the idea of not answering, but Three would just ask again. "Yeah."

"Soon as I'm better."

"...yeah."

#_#_#

Somehow, the knocking didn't bother Three because he was still asleep when it woke One up. One eased out of the bed and padded to the door. The door slid open to reveal the Android.

One moved to block her view inside the room. "Hi. What's...what's up?"

"I'm looking for Three. It appears that he escaped the Infirmary."

"Why would you think he's here?"

The Android cocked her head to the side. "Particular pheromones between the two of you have increased over the last few weeks indicating that the nature of your relationship has changed. I've also checked everywhere else."

One stepped aside to let her see him. He was still asleep or pretending to be. "Look, he didn't want to sleep in the Infirmary."

"In the time that he has been here, has he shown any symptoms?" She asked.

"A little dizzy."

"Normal. If he shows any others, please report them to me."

"Sure thing."

In the hall, the Android paused. "Please refrain from anything more than mild, non-strenuous activities."

One's mouth fell open as she walked away. He muttered, "Please refrain..." as the door shut. "As if I'm going to start anything."

"You mean you're not?" Three mumbled. "Damn, I must've come to the wrong room."

"Go back to sleep."

"I will if you wear me out first."

"Definitely wrong room." One crawled into the bed with a yawn.

#_#_#

"You sure you're good?"

"Very." Three shoved him into the wall. "It's been days. I've got the all-clear to do whatever I want. Including you."

"The Android told you that?"

Three was already working to get One's pants open. "In so many words."

One pushed him back. "Please tell me that she didn't specifically say you were well enough to have sex with me."

"I felt it was implied. Are we doing this?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

One melted under the assault from lips, teeth, and tongue that Three laid on him. Three pushed against him, already hard. "Did you like practicing?"

One laughed and it was too much like a giggle for him not to be embarrassed. Or for Three to not notice. "What was that?"

One pulled him into a kiss. He kept one hand in Three's hair while the other pushed between them to grope Three through his jeans.

"You liked it." Three said in the growl that shot little sparks all through him. Made his stomach tighten in anticipation of him making more sounds like that.

Three pulled back and ripped One's pants open with a hard jerk that stumbled him from the wall. "Were you watching vids or just imagining me?"

One was not going to answer that and it didn't matter. Three sank into a crouch, pulling One's pants with him. "My money's on both."

"Fuck...yes..." One moaned when Three's mouth was on his cock. He watched Three push halfway before pulling back. One could see the whole process of Three relaxing to go further on the next round. This time, he didn't stop, easing forward until he couldn't anymore. Three didn't even have to move. His throat rhythmically squeezed around One.

One scratched Three's scalp as he held as long as he could. When it was too hard on Three, One tugged on his hair. Three coughed when he was free, pushing his face into One's thigh. One kept his hand in Three's hair.

"Just have to pump up your ego, don't you?"

Three's voice came raw. "If I don't, who will?"

"Good point."

Three turned his head to run his lips over One's cock again. He looked up at One. "Strip."

One pulled his shirt over his head, making sure to drop it in Three's face. He planted a foot on Three's chest to kick him back on the floor. Three threw his hands up. "Hey!"

One went to sit on the bed to take off his boots. He threw them at Three as he was getting to his feet.

Three missed the first, but caught the second before it could hit him. He threw it to the side on his way to One. One had seen Three smile like that before. Usually before a fist came flying his way. He kicked his pants off, hoping that being completely naked would work to his advantage just in case Three was thinking a little violence would add a little heat.

Three shoved One back and his legs kicked up when he rocked on the bed. Three caught him at the thighs, pushing them up. "Keep these up."

One realized what he was going to do a second before he dropped to kneel in front of him. "Three..."

"You heard what Two said."

"Yeah, but..." One started to let his legs go down and Three slapped one with the back of his hand. "This is different."

"Who says it is?" Three moved to run his teeth over One's balls. His eyes were on One's face and One remembered the intense way he'd watched Two when he went down on her. If he hadn't had to focus so hard on not gagging, he'd probably have watched One like that when he was taking his cock.

One gasped. Three's tongue. No warning, no preamble, no playing around. It was just inside him. He could definitely give this to him. It was the last thing One expected.

Three reached up to stroke One and One couldn't watch anymore. He dropped his head back to stare at the ceiling. "Good?"

One nodded. He didn't look back at Three until he felt a finger pushing inside him. "Where are you hiding the stuff I bought?"

"In a drawer. I wasn't going to leave it lying around."

"Really?" Three got up and came back with the bag. Rustling and then he was pointing the 'gun' at him from between his legs. "You sure you don't want to try it?"

With it next to his own, One realized something that he felt should have been obvious earlier. One wrapped one hand around his own cock and the other around the barrel of the 'gun.' "Three..."

Three sat up to look at them. "What?"

"Notice anything...weird?"

Three stared at the two side-by-side and One watched it dawn on him. "Huh."

"'Huh,' that's all you've got. You bought me a fake gun the same size as me. All of that sounds like more of a gift for yourself."

"You make a good point...but this," Three picked up the normal toy, "is really a gift for me, too, right?"

"You...are completely right."

As One digested that, he felt what had to be two of Three's fingers newly slicked and suddenly inside him. "Fuck!"

Three chuckled. "When was the last time you used that? Didn't expect it to be this easy."

"Why? Because I'm such a 'tight ass?'" One rolled his eyes.

"No. Because I figured you'd use it once and then wait for me, smart ass. So...?" Three worked his fingers faster.

"...this morning..." One mumbled. Three's fingers were reaching farther that One's had. He moved them differently, too. Less about opening him up and more like...exploring.

Three fingers went straight in and One bucked up. That felt good. Insanely good. Three's tongue dug in around his fingers before going up for him to mouth over One's balls.

"Three..."

"You ready for me?" Three slowly drew his fingers out.

"Don't stop."

One caught a very wicked grin on Three's face and then the fingers were just suddenly all the way inside him again. One's grip slipped and his leg flew down, his foot barely missing Three's head.

One released the other and used his hands and feet to scoot further up the bed. He was about to ask how Three wanted him when the man was on top of him. Mouth taking all of One's air. He moved against him and One broke the kiss. "Pants. Shirt. _Shoes_. How are you still dressed?"

Three sat back on his knees to pull his shirt off. "You're so needy that I forgot."

As One watched him undress - enjoying every inch of skin revealed - he couldn't help but think that this was a pretty good punishment in the end. Now they were stuck with each other. As good and bad as that was.

Three descended on him, mouth targeting his throat to distract from the hand going down between his legs. One grabbed him, moaning at the dual feeling of Three on his neck and inside him. His whole body felt warm. It wasn't strong, just the feeling that if Three could continue doing this all day, he would be fine with that.

One left his head up when Three pulled back. His eyes were shut and Three's fingers kept moving lazily inside him even though his mouth was gone.

"Hey, Pretty Boy. Pay attention to me."

One reluctantly opened his eyes. Three was wearing a wicked grin that instantly made One nervous. One's eyes widened when he realized what he'd done. One's fingers came away wet when he touched his neck and the place was warm bordering on hot.

"You _marked_ me?"

Three kept grinning. He twisted his fingers on the inward thrust and One's hips jumped. "Liked it a minute ago."

"I...you...what if someone sees it and then they know what we did and then...?"

"And then," Three kissed him, "then they know. And then they can't stop knowing. Eventually they're thinking about what it's like to be in bed with you. You know what? Maybe that was a bad idea, because I'm not letting anyone else do this to you but me."

A wave of chills passed through One's stomach. He blindly grabbed one of the bottles and filled his palm with the cool lube. "That's funny...you think you control me, now."

"Oh, no, I know I don't control you. Yet. But I can beat the ass of anyone that tries getting close to you."

"Sounds a little possessive." One slicked Three's cock until it shined wet in the light.

"I don't like people touching my guns."

One glanced at the 'gun' lying on the bed down by his legs. "I'm not a gun."

Three pushed his lips to One's. "Roll over."

Part of One wanted to push, to get him to clearly admit it. The rest of him wanted to turn over, though, glad that he wasn't going to have to look at Three while they did this. On his hands and knees, One could only feel Three moving behind him. It hit him hard that he was about to have Three alive and hard inside him. One's stomach went tight even though he knew he had to relax. Too tense and this wasn't going to happen. He wanted it more than he'd imagined and it wouldn't be his fault if it didn't happen.

Three's hands slid over his ass and around to grip him right where his legs met his body. It didn't help. One kept feeling tighter, his nerves about this whole thing getting the best of him. One rocked forward and back on his knees.

Lips touched him above his tailbone. Three spread him open again and One felt Three's tongue.

"Three..."

Three shushed him. It sent a gust of warm air over One. "Daddy knows best."

One twisted around to look at him.

"No?"

One shook his head. "No."

"Hm. Guess I read that wrong."

"Very."

Three got up behind One again. One dropped his head to the mattress, willing himself to calm down. Taking deep breaths while knowing that it was coming. Three's cock was touching him there and then it slid away so that the length of Three's cock slid over him and up onto his back.

"Do it. Don't play around."

"Come on, Pretty Boy. Did you really think I wouldn't play with you? Just a little bit?"

Actually, that hadn't even crossed One's mind. Not even once. "Dam-"

The toy had felt good and had opened him up in the same way. But this was so different. It was life moving into him. The feeling of hot, hard flesh both inside him and on his hips in the pressure of Three's hands holding him still. Not that he would've been able to move anyway. One's mind was such a jumble of thoughts that the only one he could make out from the rest was, 'Three is inside me.'

One was so tight that Three wondered if he had actually pushed it too fast. He was torn between listening to One, hyper-alert for any sign of pain, and losing himself in this feeling. One stayed silent as Three kept easing in slow. That didn't make Three feel any better about whether or not this was okay for One. Even if it did hurt, he doubted One would admit it.

Three caught One's hand curling into a fist by his head. One huffed out a heavy sound. "Ah..."

Three stopped completely. He still had a little more to go, but if One was done...

"Why'd you stop?" One groaned.

"Uh..."

"Trust me, if I wanted you to stop, you'd be the first to know." One moved his hips, testing the feeling inside him.

Three rolled his eyes, jumping that last bit inside One in a quick thrust. Knowing that Three was all the way inside and actually feeling it made One tense. He grabbed the nearest pillow, breathing hard. It didn't so much hurt as it was overwhelming. Three's heart was beating inside him, he could feel it.

"You okay?" It came out as more of a low growl and One can't help his reaction this time as his muscles pulse around him.

One shifted again, experimentally moving himself on Three. Also great was that One wasn't the one in charge of moving it. Three could be.

Three laughed and it came out in a bouncy growl that had One squeezing harder around him. One groaned when Three started out slow. Three picked up speed with every sound that he can force out of One.

Something still wasn't right. Three should be able to see One. He'd earned that much. Three bottomed out, grinding against him. After a minute, Three pulled out. He grabbed One's hip, forcing him onto his back.

One lay still, completely unable to move. His legs were spread where they fell.

"Better or worse than the toy?" Three asked.

One blinked at him. He'd only heard half the question. "...yeah."

One pulled Three down until he could wrap his arms and legs around him, taking his mouth. "Please."

"Please?"

"Please keep fucking me."

"Please keep fucking you?" Three smiled, pulling back so that One had to look at him.

One nodded. "Yeah. Please keep fucking me."

"Okay." Three pulled back all the way and One's limbs fell away. He pushed One's legs up for him to hold again. "Then keep them up this time."

One grunted, but held them. There was a spark of embarrassment at lying so open like this in front of Three and it was quickly eaten by the very recent memory of Three moving inside him.

One dug his nails into his own legs when Three filled him. There wasn't any slow this time. Three started out hard and fast. If he was trying to destroy One, then he might actually be succeeding.

One hiked a leg up a little higher, just enough to hook his arm far enough that he could reach his own cock.

"Close?"

One bit down hard on his bottom lip, watching for the first time Three entering his body. He nodded, not really trusting his voice to come out at all if he tried. Opening his mouth might mean screaming.

"Then come for me."

Three doesn't slow, doesn't stop, and if anything he gets faster. Three's cock isn't anything more than a piston shooting in and out of him. The pleasure in his cock as he comes is almost dwarfed by the assault and then he was empty.

One had to refocus his eyes to where Three was stroking himself over One. "Do it."

One realized exactly what Three meant to do a second before the first shot hit. He'd barely got his eyes shut to keep the cum out of them. There was a distinct feeling of deja vu attached to it. Without sight, he listened. Listened to the wet slide of Three's hand on his cock. Listened to the growling moans that had to be the best reaction One's ever heard from him.

With his eyes shut, he could only feel Three moving around above him. Could only feel Three's tongue swiping his own cum from his stomach before kissing it into One's mouth. Three cleaning off One's face and giving him flavored kisses after every lick.

Three ended with a long kiss. "We're doing that again."

"Not now." One opened his eyes as Three moved to the side, settling to lie half on One with his face buried in One's neck.

Three nodded against him. "Later. When I catch my breath."

"Is this your way of admitting you're old?"

Three snorted. "Older than you. Still kick your ass."

"Yet fucking my ass wiped you out. I don't think so."

"You wanna fight me?"

One shook his head. "I wanna fuck you. And that's crazy. All of this is crazy."

"Crazy fun. Don't go worrying your pretty little head. Gives you wrinkles."

One felt Three's lips on his neck and for the first time, One doesn't really feel like it's solely a sex thing.

Three put his head on One's shoulder. "Now shut up before I have to shut you up. I'm taking a nap."

"On me?"

"I said shut up."

#_#_#

"It's good seeing you guys get along." Five said, her cheek pushed out with a piece of a light purple fruit.

One jumped. He'd been dozing with his head on one arm when the girl sat down across from him. Three was eating to his left with a big space between them. Since the unfortunate 'old' comment, Three had made it his mission in life to completely outmatch One. And while One gave in early more than once to give Three a break, he was wearing him down.

"The ship is big, but it's not huge. We all need to live together. Simple as that." One said.

"Yeah, but that was true before and you guys were always at each other's throats."

Three slid over close to One so that he could grab one of the fruits off Five's tray. "Or it could be that someone finally gets that he's not boss around here."

One jumped when Three's hand landed on his leg. He patted him hard a couple times, leaving off with a squeeze. Three stood and put away his tray. "I can come by later if you still need help with that thing in your room."

His back was still to them and One shook his head at Five, mouthing, 'Please.'

"Oh, uh..." Five scrambled for something to say. "...One, you said you were going to help me with...that thing."

"Yes!" One pounded a fist on the table. "The thing."

Three turned. "'The thing?'"

"The...electrical thing." One said.

"Hey, why don't you ever ask me to help with stuff?" Three asked her.

Five looked at One. "One's taller...and skinnier...so he fits into places better."

"And I actually take directions without complaining about them." One said.

"I can take directions."

"Fine! Would you like to help instead?" Five asked.

"Agh...think there's something better I could be doing." He made eye contact with One.

"Good." One said. "Then go do something better. I'm helping Five."

Three narrowed his eyes and left. One couldn't help watching him go and when he looked back, Five was staring at him. "So what was all that?"

"Grown up stuff."

"Oh...well at least you're not fighting anymore." She smacked his hand when One tried to nick something from her tray the way Three had. "Guess Two really did have it handled."

"What?"

Five shrugged. "She told us she'd deal with the problem."

One's first reaction was to head after Two for a long talk and taking a lot of offense at how she pacified both of them with each other. After all, this was taking about as much energy as fighting with each other.

Except it did feel better. He figured he could forgive her for that.


End file.
